Levi The Suvivor
by Kaalakaua
Summary: This is a remake of attack on titans! A different version of the anime "Attack on Titans". Captain Levi Ackerman storyline. Through endlessly battles, beasts roam the outside walls. Isolated and enclosed inside the walls of the underground. Many years, decades ago these breasts became among the living, known as titans. Years laters, they attack and destroy lives and leave thousan
1. Chapter 1

Underground 

I am not dead physically, but I feel like my body can't move. I feel empty perhaps because I haven't eaten in 4 days. I feel tired endlessly, yet can never sleep. It smells like shit in here, dead things because we never know another smell. The taser of other foods smells bitter and rotten, because it's spoiled. Why is my life like a pile of shit, I never knew that answer but maybe if I start from the beginning. The very beginning when I first was born, you'll understand why I am the way I am. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'My name is Levi, just Levi. I never really had a damn last name. So therefore, it was just a simple little name. A name given to me at birth by my mother. She died, when I was only 8 years old, I watched her die. I couldn't much do anything else but sit on the floor like a coward. Shaking, with helpless sleep and my feet pale with no shoes. A raggedy shirt that drapes down to big for me. My father die when I was born, maybe he left? I don't even know anymore. I don't even know anything really about me. I'm so sick, so tired, I feel so damn hungry I can't even move.'

'I guess I'm just sitting here cold and alone, no one to treat me from the wounds I have. We can't go above the surface, we aren't welcome there. We would be caring diseases, bacteria that was bad for the others. Apparently, before my mother got very sick, she use to work at the parlor. I local place where people would visit and go inside for drinks. She never told me her actual job, but when she came home she would always be tired, smell like vomit and revolting meat that was sitting out for weeks. Maybe it's just me thinking to deeply on it I thought. No, it can't be, she would come home crying, as well, saying she was disgusted with what she had to do everyday.'

'I could only assume that meant she was being completed untreated fairly at the job. Hmph, what a dumbass I was when I was younger. I know now, what my mother had to endure just to feed me, and keep me with some type of clothing. Bath me, even in the river if need be, just so I didn't get as badly sick as her. Man, I felt terrible when I couldn't provide for her or I. I never was strong enough, never had enough to be able to handle things on my own. I was a weak fragile boy, that knew nothing of the outside world. I felt I had it badder than any other person, was I wrong?'

'Days went by without even trying to get things done around our little home. It was almost run down, no one inside that house but her and I. People could easily walk in and kill us, without a door blocking they're pathway. I wish I was dead already, why haven't I die yet? What's keeping me going? It can't be hope, I have none, maybe grief? Sadness? I shed no tear, not even when my mother got sicker and sicker. I guess I'm heartless, too frighten to move any parts of my body. So tired, of fighting for what never comes towards us. I'm sick of that feeling, I need to do something about it.'

'March came around, and I ended up trying to steal food for myself and my mother. Medication, that could help her in a way so she wouldn't leave me. I always got caught in the end, tried to fight those adults off, but never prevailed. They tossed me aside like trash on the street, then came over and hit me with sticks, and bricks. I got a broken nose that day, and made a twisted arm. I had cried, and weeped like a baby, when I came home. My mother had gotten skinner than me, I could see her spine almost touching her chest, barely any meat left on her. This wasn't helping, I needed to try harder!'

'May, the month of May was here, time for another round. I was able this time to grab food, manage to get a small thing of can goods. It was almost old, saggy and out of date anyhow. Although, it'll have to do for my mother and I, I wish to give it to her when I came home, yet I ran into some trouble on the way. A group of teens, much older than myself, had tackled me and took the can without my permission. I tried fighting but that never worked, I ended up getting pushed to the ground my face hitting the canvas with ease.'

'They ended up taking that food from me, and leaving me there to die. It was the end for me, for months I've done this, and I was only 7 years old doing so. Why was this happening to me, did anyone else have to endure this pain and this suffering. It was hard enough to try and find out if I was even stealing the right foods. It's not like I could even read, write or even think properly. I decided I'd just go home and die with my mother, it was better than dying alone on the streets, waiting for someone to stab me in my neck or my back.'

'The day I came home after some time in the town, was the worse day of my entire life. I suppose, it wasn't a surprise, it also wasn't good to witness it. My birthday a few weeks ago had past, I had turned 8 years old, and that was the beginning of a new. I guess you could say I didn't nothing but sit there rocking back and forth. I watched my mother for a few days after my birthday. I pale skin against her face, the lifeless eyes she had, the lungs that seemed to go stiff and still. It was like looking upon a zombie eating flesh and then leaving nothing but a corpse. She was so stiff and unable to move, couldn't even move a muscle.'

'I felt terrible, and even then, felt like my entire body couldn't move either. I suppose this is where I end, at the age of 8 so young, and so little. I won't get upset though, everyone dies eventually, I just wish I had a last name at least, something that would be more meaningful or gave me the strength to go down as someone and not just another homeless sick boy. When my felt my eyes start to go hazel, almost lifeless like my mother, I blinked in that moment and realized she was dead. She must've died, without me seeing it really, because I was looking at her the whole time. At least that's what I believed I was doing, wasn't I staring at her? Man, I can't fucking even remember anymore.'

'A few minutes, turned into hours, and those hours turned into days, I sat on that floor watching my mother. I couldn't believe she died, without even saying goodbye, or not even bothering to speak her mind, and tell me how she felt about me. I guess I'll never know now, I might as well join her in the end, I have nothing left in me anyways. I can't say I'm not a little afraid to pass away, I'm terrified of death, I'm afraid of where I'd go, and what would become of my body the next. I'll never find out, and that's just how life is, it's a shit pile of fucking excuses and madness. At least in this world it is, because nothing I've known will never be outside his underground hell hole.'

*

"Hey kid?" A deep voiced man, approached inside the little shack. He sat down on the chair, and didn't know what else to say. Looking at the lady who was laid within the bedspread completely gone. Levi, looked up almost like he hadn't slept within weeks, his saggy eyes, and his shriveled hair that was somewhat long in the back. Jet black darkness for his hair, and then his green eyes that seemed to lose its color. He didn't know who this man was, but it seemed that he was still going to just come Inside. Levi felt it must've been someone his mother knew. Perhaps, he could've been someone who came to steal something from them, as if they had something to give.

Levi didn't speak back, however he knowledge the man's presence, as he step into the room. His drench coat and hat that seemed to cover his face mostly, when he looked up his beard have been shaved off, and he had a button top shirt, with some denim jeans. Cowboy boots on, that had the little jingle in the back of them, so you'd know he was coming around. "You knew this lady?" He asked Levi, as Levi felt a-little puzzle and then didn't bother to be hesitant to speak. His voice soft but a little firm, and almost completely ill.

"She's my mother" he proclaimed.

"Ah- mother huh? I'm guessing, your the son then." He respond back. "What's your name boy?" He pierced his eyes at Levi, as he wanted him to answer him with a voice.

"Levi... it's Levi." Levi told the man.

"Hmph, Levi is it. Well, nice to meet ya Levi my name's, Grim." Grim slowly turned his attention back to the woman, as he felt a softness in his eyes. He then parted his lips about to speak something. "I'm sorry, Mary, but I—I couldn't be here for ya all those years." He added on. "Please forgive me, maybe ya, you'll do better from now on." He finished saying.

"She's dead..." Levi said coldly.

"... for how long?" Grim asked.

In a way Levi was surprised to see that Grim wasn't shocked by it. He seemed way to calm for it as well, as if he'd would've known she was going to die. Levi although being so young, couldn't much well do anything about it, if Grim had something to do with his mother's death.

"For a few days now, she's just been laying there, and I guess I've been waiting for myself to join her." Levi protested.

Grim narrowed his eyes and then slowly gotten up from the chair. He then walked over to Levi, as Levi was curled up into a ball, like a baby, his knees touching his boney chest, and his eyes looking upward at Grim, as Grim bent down a little to see Levi more. He then sighed, as he looked back at Mary one last time, and then turned back to Levi to speak something towards him. His hands draping over his knees, as his feet parted in a way so he could keep his balance.

"Not today your not kid. Come on, let's go." He told Levi and then got up touching the top of his hat in a nod way.

"Huh?" Levi said confusingly

"Well do you wanna stay here and let the dogs get ya? Or do you want to go back to my place where I could feed ya and give you somewhere to sleep?" Grim told him.

Levi felt a little bit of pain, when he gulped, yet he was a sigh of peace. For once, he didn't realize people like Grim existed in this world. For him to take Levi in underneath him, was beyond him, and for what it was worth, he was relieved about it. Levi then felt himself trying to get up, but to weak to do so. Grim looking back glancing as this pale body and his dry itched skin, with a flaky shed of skin. He then slowly picked Levi up and carried him. Levi wrapping one of his arms around Grim's neck in hopes he wouldn't fall over. He then gave Levi a sincere look, as Levi looked down on him for a second, his eyes shimmering.

"Don't worry kid, I promise, I won't let nothing happen to ya. By the time I'm done, you'll be a changed man." He said, holding into Levi as they walked out of his house. Levi looked at Grim quietly with a small calmness, he wasn't able to say anything to what Grim said, because he didn't know what to say. He then narrowed his eyes down, as his eyes looked lifeless in them, not an emotion what so ever, but deep down, he was grateful by Grim's words and his offer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tavern Business **

Many years later the underground became a place that was more chaotic than when Levi was much younger. Crime was at an all time high, and many people didn't even bother going outside anymore because of it. It seems even above wasn't getting any better either, and though because of it others didn't bother trying to see the future for themselves. The day was long, as it was somewhat humid that day as well, the shine was shining but it felt like it was still dark and corrupted underneath.

The sounds of fighting and arguing was heard in the distance. Sounding like a group of teens, hitting one another with objects, fist fights, and punching against the walls and rocks. They then all ran down the road quickly, afraid of someone as they rushed through the crowd of people next to shops and keeps. "Watch out! Move aside coming through!" A young teen exclaimed angrily as he was holding a bag in his hand. His friends ran behind him, as they rushed and looked back making sure the person wasn't chasing them.

"Where is he!?" One of the guys asked scared and frighten.

"Who the hell cares! Don't let him catch us just keep running!" The leader of the group said, his jacket flowing as he was huffing and puffing trying to run as quickly as he pulled making a dash, and turning the corner sharply.

"Ah shit! Look out!" One yelled as he got slam into the ground by the person presuming them. The rest of them all got scared shivers up their spines, as they turned around quickly seeing their friend pounded face first into the ground. They're fears, and the chills they felt when in the presence of him was hard to come by. They all felt their eyes trembling, and they palms sweaty and uneasy stomach that felt within the pit of them. The leader of the group grunted holding the bag closely to himself, as he didn't wish to hand it over.

He then angrily shouted, as he held the bag underneath his arm, and then looked at his friends. "Get this fucking creep already!" He told them, as he felt more fear than the others did. He wasn't going to allow him however to lose the bag he was holding and would use his friends to get away if possible.

Levi had got up quickly his hair longer now, as his eyes was steel with a firm look in them. He didn't bother blinking, as his face gave a deadly expression. His fist balled up with a confident composer as he stare soulless at the guys before him. They all gulped softly seeing him this way, and couldn't understand what they're leader was thinking. His friends then ran as they didn't wish to fight Levi after what they witness. They're leader surprised by their actions as they left him behind so easily.

"Hey you punks! Get back here why are you running!" He yelled at them as they fled.

"Why aren't you." Levi said softly but harshly.

The teen then grunted as he heard Levi's comment towards him. He then couldn't say anything other than what he had already did. The sweat dripping down from his cheek and his top forehead.

"Your friends seem to be smarter than you if I do say so myself. You should save yourself the trouble and hand over the bag." Levi told him extending his hand out with a slight nudge of his shoulder.

The guy then grunted and scuffled up his nose at Levi's cocky and uptight attitude. He was upset that he let a little punk try and make him feel fear. His fist was balled up as he wanted to try and fight Levi and he didn't appreciate his cocky attitude any more than he could take it. His teeth cringing towards himself, and his voice feeling like he couldn't speak any words but allow himself to get overwhelmed softly as his eyes felt like they had their own heartbeats.

"What's the matter?" Levi said calmly as his eyes still gave that dark tension inside them. He then walked to the guy calmly as his posture was up and his fist still balled as he walked.

The guy step back a step as he felt Levi get closer, and then soon looked around to see if any one was left. He then realized he was all alone with Levi, as the guy grunted again by Levi's calm composer.

"I don't have time for this. Give it." Levi demanded once more.

"Fuck you! You fucking punk!" The man exclaimed as he charged at Levi and tried to punch him as Levi dodge with ease as if it was in slow motion. The man glanced over his eyes feeling the movement as Levi had dodge without hesitation. He then saw Levi's eyes as they were narrow and deadly, they had this darkness inside them, as if he felt nothing but wanted blood from his victims. Levi then turned and round house kicked him in his face as the man felt the pressure of Levi's foot collide with his face. His nose then busted spilling the blood within it, as he grunted aloud and within pain feeling the compact of the kick.

Levi then turned as he felt himself kick the guy, and then took a stance that he was ready for another round. Yet he stood up once more watching the guy fly back to the ground and into some old boxes that laid on the ground as well. He walked over as the man was unconscious and couldn't move nothing not even say or blink. Perhaps, he wasn't even breathing yet Levi didn't bother to care or even check on him in that matter. He scuffled softly as he bent down to grab the bag and took it with ease. He then walked off leaving the guy there, as he thought in his mind.

Sometimes Levi wish he could avoid idiotic beings, and he didn't know why Grim wanted this bag so badly. He would always send Levi out to do things for him, but Levi never complained really. He was still grateful to Grim for what he's done for him all these years, now Levi being 15 years old. He was seen as this strong young man who others feared on the streets, whether than getting picked on beforehand. He didn't know where this strength even came from, he just felt this spark inside him once he started becoming closer to Grim.

Levi had walked down to a local tavern as he opened the door and went inside having the bag on his shoulder and looked around. There was people drinking and speaking causally as Levi looked around confused for a moment. Grim told him he'd be here yet he couldn't see him at all and raised an eyebrow in a slight confusion still. He then saw Grim from the distance as he waved to Levi to come over as he was speaking to a guy as Levi narrowed his eyes down. He then walked over causally as well, his right hand in his pocket as the bag he held was in his left hand.

Grim smirked seeing Levi approached with the bag as he was satisfied that Levi did another successful run. His friend who had his had tilted forward, his teeth was somewhat missing, and he was chewing on a toothpick looked at Levi with a curious intention. Levi then looked down at Grim as he didn't know what he was suppose to do next, he then crossed his arms standing there as Grim extended his arm out. Levi then uncrossed his and tossed him the bag as he narrowed his eyes confused and upset a little.

"I'm not your little lap dog ya know. What's these errands for anyways?" He asked Grim with a puzzled expression.

"Business Kid, business." He told Levi.

Levi then rolled his eyes within his mind, but he continued to looking at Grim unable to know what he was really after. He never knew what was inside the bags he would bring to Grim every day almost. As to why teenagers had them, was something different and he didn't wish to continue to do something and be in trouble for it in the end. He then kept his arms crossed as he then saw Grim give him a sharp eye look. "This is grown folks business why don't ya, wait over there for me." He told Levi.

Levi at first didn't move but then slowly walked away into another room as the bartender looked around making they way around giving drinks. He then scuffled somewhat and then removed himself. Grim then turned around, as his pal Marco watched Levi was away and spoke to Grim as they somewhat whispered. However Levi could hear sharply for even though he wasn't as close as he originally was before. He pretended to lean on the wall looking forward at something else while listening intensely to they're conversation.

"Why'd you pick up that kid anyways Hound?" Marco asked Grim.

"He is the son of my sister I feel like I was somewhat obligated for that deal. But umm— in a way he's a good kid. I've toughen him up." He replied.

Marco then took a small drink and then pulled out a cigarette and lit it and smoked as he spoke.

"Alright well let's get down to business, if the kid is gonna be with ya, he better be prepared for what comes next. After all, we gotta a business to run, and motherfuckers are back on their rent and payments and we need to take them out. Permanently." He told Grim seriously.

Levi eyes widened a little by this altercation that arise as he continued to listen in on the conversation. He couldn't believe that Grim was within some type of dark organization that seem to eliminate people.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya Marco alright? But first I gotta get that kid in shape before anything. And he's already in his teens. He's going to be great asset to our little gig." Grim told him with a smirk that came upon his face.

"Besides he's already brought me at least most of the profit in these little baggies and he'll keep bringing them because at the end of the day the kid has nothing better to do." Grim told Marco.

Marco was pleased with the responses Grim have him and at first he was hesitant to trust it but soon relaxed. He then slowly got up from the chair as Levi turned his glance around quickly and Grim got up as well. "Good good, nice doing business with ya pal." Marco told him as they hug one another slightly and he started to walk off as Grim turned to see Levi afar as he yelled towards him. "Hey Levi! Let's get outta here." He said directly as he then grab his bags and walked off in the entrance direction.

Levi didn't say anything as he was being directed and soon walked off behind Grim as local people had given them stares that felt uneasy. Stares that was disgusted and unpleasant as if he was feeling more compelled he was doing something wrong in the end. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he didn't like people staring and giving him this look of disapproval. He then manage to walk out the tavern with Grim as Grim then walked the streets as nightfall was about to come down.

"Why do people stare?" Levi asked Grim with his unfazed tone.

"Hm? People will always stare kid. Eyes watching you everywhere, so it's best to plunk those eyes out so they got nothing to see." Grim said vaguely and motion his head in a nonchalant way.

Levi narrowed his eyes down more from behind at Grim and didn't like that type of response but nevertheless, he didn't continued any further as he didn't have more to offer or say. Grim then stop and soon turned to see Levi looking down at the ground he then narrowed his eyes in a more serious way as Levi felt this and looked up surprised in somewhat. "Never stare at the ground kid, because you'll never know what's above you." He finished telling Levi. "Rule number 34." He said chuckling and continuing to walk away.

Levi stood there watching Grim walk off as he chuckled and Levi stood there trying to feel something. Anything that could make him understand what all of this meant, was he doing the right thing, or was he needing to feel something he never felt before? It was all new to him, but the rules in which Grim told him seem to always work in his favor, so for now Levi would simply play along, until Grim no longer needed him too. When that day comes, Levi would become Levi Ackerman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Radiator Bandits**

I always watched Grim, always watching him beat up guys, and people whom he knew already. We had busted down 10 homes that night, and all was about money, or food. When someone gave Grim the wrong eye glare, he'd kick them dead in the teeth. He was so aggressive, he was so mean, cruel. He was practically the definition of an asshole, but he didn't seem to care about what people thought of him. I suppose I could learn to do that, learn to do the same. I always did was Grim asked me to do. When he told me to take that guy out, I'd chase him down, crack his arms. I've practically killed 20 men in just a matter of 5 hours. I'm as deadly as Grim is, and yet I don't feel any type of remorse. . .

"Haha, not bad kid not bad." Grim said walking with another bag in his hand. Levi head was down the entire time, his hair covering his face, as it grew longer and longer each month. He never seemed to care though, he thought he'd grown a liking to it. Grim narrowed his eyes down, biting down on the toothpick he had. Slowly stopping, Levi did just the same, seeing Grim's feet. Grim turned his head back towards Levi, and then punched him in his chest. Levi fell down on the ground hard, coughing and choking from the hard punch. "What the fuck!" Levi said angrily, as he looked up at Grim with a deadly glare. "What did I say about staring at the ground? Rule number—"

"I know! Rule number 34!" Levi shouted angrily towards him. He slowly gotten to his feet as he was holding his chest tightly. The burning sensation he was feeling was getting heavy and tightly. He hated this feeling, and hating feeling empty all the time. Levi sighed, as he took his eyes off the ground and focused them towards Grim. Grim however showed no expression, as his eyes rolled towards the top of his head as he pulled his hat down. "What am I gotta do with you, huh?" He asked himself. Levi made no comment on it, as he started to walk and went past Grim instead. Grim eyes opened, as he watched Levi, whom seem skeptical and within his own thoughts. "It seems you got a lot on you're mind. As well as you should be." He told Levi.

Levi eyes darted back, as he stop walking for a second. Hearing Grim speak always made him stop walking, or even remotely doing what he was intending to do. "This place is going to be cruel to you. A punch in a chest is better than someone eating you're face off. I know you are aware about the titans." He explained to Levi. Levi eyes reminded closed as he heard him, he was wearing nothing more than some black sweats, and a long sleeve white t shirt. He turned around looking at Grim with cold heartless eyes. "Yeah, I'm aware." He stated back to Grim. Grim smirked, as he looked at Levi and spoke more about it. "Listen, kid you're about 16 years old now. I've had you since you was young. You know me, I know you. I think it's time you know what I'm Really about." He stated.

Grim looked around for a few seconds, and started to walk closer to Levi. Levi eyes widened somewhat, as he watched Grim pull something out. He had a gun on him, as Grim smirked devilishly giving Levi this sinister look. "When people don't pay up, they die. It's that simple, but we are working for an organization that we wish to be free of." Grim said. Levi was confused, and he didn't know what Grim meant by what he was telling him. His eyes wondered for a moment, as Grim walked past him. He then motioned Levi to follow, as Levi slowly walked towards him. Grim and Levi walked for a few miles, and then turned down a dark alley way. Grim walked towards a back door entrance, that seemed to be like a cave for people.

Another man approached the door and opened the small opening. Grim looked at him, as the man knew whom it was and unlocked the steeled door. He saw Grim was with someone, as the other man narrowed his eyes down. "He's with me Paul, relax." He told him. Tossing the bag over his shoulder, he walked past Paul and Levi followed Grim. Paul continued to stare at Levi, as Levi looked back just a cruel and coldly. Paul then closed the door behind them, locking it up again. Levi stop once more, seeing this place was an underground community for a group. His eyes was surprised to see women here as well, they had guns, and equipment that was completely expensive.

Levi started to walk faster, and got towards Grim more. "What is this place." Levi asked him confused. "This, my little friend, is the organization I told you about. You can call us, the Radiator Bandits" Grim said chuckling. "The Radiator bandits?" Levi said towards himself. "We do what we have to do Levi to survive, and you're going to help us and join." Grim went towards his own tent and Levi followed him. Levi wasn't aware that Grim was going to make him apart of something like this, for Levi it just wasn't sitting all to clear and well. Grim went towards the chair, and sat down on it. Placing his solid black boots on top of the desk, and leaning back in the chair. He was still chewing on the toothpick, as he smirked at Levi.

"So who's in charge..." Levi asked looking around at the others. Grim laughed aloud, as his deep chuckles echoed around his room. "You're looking at him kid." Grim stated as he smiled with a evil grin. Levi eyes opened, as he felt puzzled, as to why Grim didn't explain this towards him when they met one another. "What the hell, Your in charge of this place?! And you never fucking told me." Levi told him. "What you're mouth kid, a young child like you shouldn't be speaking like that. It's bad. No cursing." Grim said off topic. Levi eyes flared up more, as he grab Grim's jacket firmly and yanked him closer. "I am Not you're kid! And secondly answer my damn question Grim." He said harshly.

Grim remained calm, and continued to look at Levi with nothing. He shrugged, and slowly pulled Levi's hands off of him. "You weren't ready to know. However, now you are. We are going to take over wall Rose and completely make that place Radiator Territory. They have food, crops, drinks, and practically tons of places to stock weapons. We have all the plans mapped out already." Grim explained. He then gotten from his chair as he took of his jacket, and placed it down on the chair. His guns, was within their hostlers, as his blade was on his back. Levi eyes twitched, as he heard what Grim was planning on doing. Just when they were speaking, a woman came into his tent as he saluted him and looked over at Levi.

"Who's the newbie?" She asked chuckling.

"He's Levi, he's going to be helping us." Grim said towards her.

Levi looked at the woman, as she smirked and crossed her arms. Levi stood their firmly, unfazed or unable to say anything at all. She shrugged and stuck out her hand in a greeting manner. "Names Madi, I'm Grim's right hand." She told him. However, Levi continued to give her a unpleasant stare, as she smirked and gave off a cocky attitude. "I see, you have Grim's stuck up ass attitude too?" She said. Grim shook his head, and walked over towards Levi, grabbing his arm firmly. "Levi is just somewhat out of it tonight. I'll show him towards his tent." Grim said sternly. He gripped Levi's arm tighter, as Levi felt this force and slowly walked back getting pulled by Grim. Madi watched as she kept her eyes focused on Levi, as Levi turned around and walked with Grim towards another location.

"Look kid, if you're going to stay here you need to start playing nice with the family." Grim said in a serious tone. Levi snatched away, and looked at grim with a narrow glare. "You lied to me, you never told me about this organization, we've been killing innocent people! I told you when I was 12 I didn't want to raise my blade against my own kind." Levi stated balling his fist up. "And what do you know about own kind kid?" Grim said calmly. Levi slowly relaxed his hands, as his eyes throbbed with a confused expression. "Think about it. You've been one of us, all along. You've killed as many people as I've killed. Their blood is on your hands." Grim said turning towards Levi. Levi was speechless, he felt like he was being used, tricked even, and now he couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"You'll see, that it isn't so bad here, and you'll never want to leave. You're training is only going to improve, because you're a survivor. Just like me. You and I are the same Levi, and that is why come tomorrow, I shall teach my final lesson to you." He stated firmly. He then walked over to an empty tent, and opened the curtain for Levi. Levi looked at Grim completely zoned out from what was happening. He felt lost, and trapped like he did when he was only 8 years old. He believed that, it was completely over and done with. All he wanted to do was make Grim proud, but it felt as much as he tired something in his stomach was telling him this was wrong. Levi sighed, and walked into the tent area, as Grim walked off.

He never even said goodbye, never even said anything every time he left. He would leave Levi in his own thoughts, to decide things on his own, perhaps that was something that he respected him for. Levi eyes soften, as he sat down on the bed inside the tent. His leg repeatedly tapping over and over again. He slowly run his fingers through his hair, and then laid down on the bed. His eyes closed gently, as he started to slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Lesson**

"Again." Grim shouted to his men, as they continued to shoot at the targets before them. Levi stood beside grim, as he watched Grim over and over again. He felt like he knew Grim like the back of his hand now, and what's more, he didn't feel no connection towards him. Whenever, he'd try to speak to Grim, he would give nothing but, if not a one sentence answer. He was practically like a closed book, nothing was to be said, nothing was to be heard from him. He was empty, and was just as a ghost like any other being. "Again!" Grim yelled as they continued to train. Levi kept the blade he had gotten from Grim in his hand. He was gripping the steel tile firmly by the handle. "Levi. You're up." Grim stated.

Levi walked down from the steps, and into the battlefield with the rest of them. A man from one of the high position seats, came forward. He laughed as he saw Levi. "This is who I am fighting?" He said hysterically. The others laughed, as they saw that Levi was about to fight someone with more caliber however, Levi was unfazed by the laughter. He wanted to show Grim he was just as good as any other, he wanted to show him. That he was tougher than most men, and that every single training they've done, it always paid off. Levi carried more fight and power than any other, when he gave a deadly glare. It was as if he became ten times faster, and stronger. Grim smirked at his cocky mate and shook his head even.

"Do not underestimate Levi, Zack." Grim said as he motioned his head towards Levi. Levi knew it was to attack him, but Levi couldn't feel the urge to move at all. He never really attacked from stupidity and what's more, that was more of Grim style. Although, he knew that if he was provoked even more, he'd kill Zack with the slightest twitch. "What's wrong, little brat. You're afraid to touch me!" Zack said as he walked towards Levi more. He then pushed Levi as Levi slowly slid back somewhat. Levi then had his head looking down, as Grim watched him. However, he didn't have his head down for long though, Levi knew having his head down meant someone could strike from above. Levi saw that Zack was laughing and in that instant, Levi flew straight towards him, as if the wind blew him in that direction.

He sliced blades with Zack, slamming him deep within the walls of the cavern. Everyone eyes widened gasping as they saw how forcefully Levi's push was. Levi yelled, as his anger raged up, and went to lung himself again. Zack coughed, as his nose busted open, with his eyes widening. He took out his blade and tried to block Levi, but Levi was to fast and came around and kicked him straight in the chin. Zack's teeth came breaking off, as he spun in a circle and crashed into the wall again. Levi panted heavily as his blade didn't even have a scratch on it. He was dusty, and was somewhat tired from the rage he felt. However, that only feed his desire to kill without mercy. Grim saw this hatred and anger in Levi, and knew that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Zack wasn't able to move, as he laid against the wall helplessly unable to even pick up his sword. "Someone stop him!" Madi exclaimed. Levi then charged in as some more men joined in to stop Levi. However Levi climb over them, dodging them left and right as they tried to attack Levi. Grim didn't intervene at all, he crossed his arms, watching Levi as Madi turned to Grim. "Aren't you going to stop this?!" She asked him. "And tell me why would I do that Madi?" Grim said smirking. Madi eyes widened as her heart was beating fast, when she balled her fist up angrily. "Sir! He's going to kill our men. Or even worse Levi shall die." Grim chuckled hearing Madi and her accusations. "If he dies, than he dies. I guess he better fight to ... survive then." Grim said looking at Levi.

Levi was fighting off three men at a time, as he sliced throughout the men. Cutting his leg off, as he turned and slammed them into the ground. Levi then rotated his eyes, and heard another one come in and try to cut his face. Levi dodged just in time, and kneed the man right in his ribs, as the man screamed in pain. He grab his shirt and Levi continued to punch him repeatedly before tossing him into the wall. Levi was completely out of control, as he couldn't help but feel every thing that use to hold him back. The pain he had felt for many years, was starting to come out and come for blood. It only feed that anger more, when he thought about Grim and how he trained with him. Levi never showed mercy, and for that he didn't have a reason to show it to his men.

Levi continued to fight before the last person, tried to run away. Levi charged at him, and grab his hair forcefully and yanked him down. He slammed him into the ground and used his boot to kick the man straight in his mouth. Making him choke on his foot, as the man tried to pull Levi's foot out of his mouth. Levi gave his cold glare as he normally did, and kept his composer as he eyes Grim deadly. Grim smirked as he then slowly started to close his eyes as he saw Levi the way he was. He walked off, without a word, as Levi eyes widened. Levi felt the coldness hit him once again, Grim leaving him behind it felt like, and him being cruel towards it. Levi was clueless and so he felt lost on his own without that being, he stop with the man. Turning his attention to Grim as he quickly left the place of battle and ran after him.

"Grim!" Levi shouted, as Grim had went outside, with his jacket on as well as his hat was on. Grim looked back, as he saw Levi follow him. "What did I tell you about following people. Rule number 2. Be you're own leader." Grim said. Levi panted somewhat, didn't care for the rules as he grab Grim's shoulder. "Where are you going Grim?" He asked him. "I'm leaving... my work here is done." He said slowly moving his shoulder from Levi. Levi heart cracked, hearing the words that Grim parted from his rough lips. 'Leaving...he's? He's leaving me?' Levi thought in his mind. His entire body was spinning and so was his head. He felt like this had to be a dream, as Grim couldn't possibly be serious about what he said.

"I'm sorry kid, but that's all for what I have to teach you. Now I know you can Survivor on your own, old Grim don't need to be here anymore." Grim said waving his hand vaguely goodbye. Levi felt his eyes started to water up, his eyes throbbing fast as he felt they had their own heart beats. Levi screamed and rushed after Grim as he pulled on his arm. "Grim! Please! Don't do this too me." Levi said with tears in his eyes. Grim turned around and pushed Levi off of him coldly as Levi collapsed in the dirt. Levi slowly started to sit up, as he felt rain drops coming down against his cheeks. "I changed my mind. I don't want you in the organization, you'll just kill off all my men. I need them for this mission, and you, you need to find your own pathway." Grim explained.

"But you said if I—!"

"I know what I said Levi. You're Ackerman now. You don't need my advice any longer." Grim said firmly he then slowly turned his glaze at Levi who was still on the ground. Grim eyes looked with a narrow look, unfazed by Levi's attitude and his gestures. "Come now, you didn't Really expect me to take care of you all this time did you? I wouldn't be surprise if titans came and you died down here." Grim said nonchalantly. Levi was speechless, and motionless his entire fiber wouldn't allow him to do anything. He was completely out of it, as he started to look down at the ground again. He then slowly looked back up, at Grim whom kept his eyes on Levi. "I... Grim..." Levi said softly as he balled his fist in the dirt.

The rain came down quicker, as the darkness around the outside was covering them. Grim turned his head and sighed softly. He then slowly turned back around and started to walk off. "Goodbye, Levi." He said. Before long, Grim started to become invisible to see, he walked off leaving Levi in the rain all alone. Levi bent down and started to feel that emptiness and loneliness once again. That same motion he was feeling before Grim every showed his face. Now Levi walked with despite for that man, and hated that he allowed himself to be sucked into that false hope. Levi screamed as he cried more towards himself, pounding his head in the dirt that became mud. He panted looking in the direction that Grim left, as his eyes got narrow with pain.

"...Grim... this... isn't... over." Levi said harshly as he whispered it towards himself. He slowly gotten to his feet, as he stood there in the rain. Allowing the soft drops to hit his face and skin, as Levi looked with his coldness eyes. He had a feeling however deep down that Grim wouldn't be around for long, although never would he had guest. That Grim would up and leave unannounced in that manner. Levi had no where to go, and so for once he was truly on his own, but now he knew that he could survive without him. Curiously though, Levi always wanted to know when they were training, what was the final lesson to give. Levi felt that now he knew that answer, as he had watched grim leave so easily. That lesson shall always be 'trust no one...'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Infiltrate **

_"Grim... how could you do this to me? I'm going to find you, and when I do, I'll make you pay. Grim? Why did you lie to me? Why do you continue to keep me away from you? When I see you, I'm going to knock that stupid smirk off your face. Grim? Grim? Can you hear me? Oh? That's right, you can't because your dead!"_

Levi sat quickly up in the bed he was resting on, the candles was burning in his room on that dark afternoon. His eyes was still as narrow and soulless as they've always been. He's been having nightmares, dreams about Grim every since that faithful night. It felt like it just happened, but in reality it's been practically been two years since he last seen Grim. It haunted him, made him think about Grim and killing him in his sleep every single day. He would train consistently over and over again, not stopping until he'd have Grim begging for mercy. It wasn't likely that Grim would do such a thing, but he knew he had to find him one way or another.

Levi climb from the bed wearing nothing but some pants and being shirtless. His hair was messy, as he looked at the mirror and saw his face. He decided he needed to get himself dress and go out on his errands. Since those last years that passed by, Levi manage to move from the undergrounds. He wasn't near the same town he had grew up in, or even close to Grim for that matter. A few months back, Levi had tried to go back to Grim's camp grounds and confront him there. However, when he went to go check Grim and his men where gone. No signs of them being anywhere, Levi tried to track them, but Grim made it almost impossible to sense they're whereabouts. He knew Levi would try and find him, track him down by any means necessary.

These feelings and aggravations only provoked Levi to try harder, as he started doing push ups on the ground. He was breathing in and out, trying to relax himself, but making sure the blood was pumping throughout his body. He quickly got up, and went to go fix his hair and grab a rag to wash his face. After doing that, he came from the bathroom, and grab another cloth and placed it over his mouth. Levi hated things being uncleaned, and dirty, when he had arrived in this small little house it was abandoned and deserted. Levi for one could say he was proud to have learned something decent from Grim which was cleaning.

Oddly enough, Grim liked things organized and neat and he made sure Levi cleaned up after himself when he was done with his 'duties'. Even though that was mostly cleaning up dead bodies, Levi was always soaked with their blood. When, he looked down at himself he immediately told Grim he wanted to change into some new clothes, because he hated being dirty. Grim laughed about it, but Levi was always serious with this. For Grim he didn't mind getting his hands dirty, but for some reason Levi didn't like the feeling at all. They must've been opposites when it came to what they didn't like being dirty and what they did. Grim admired that about him, however he told Levi that it was just him coming into his skin.

Basically, becoming his own self whether than following Grim around all the time like a slave. Could this be a lesson that was learned without even learning it? It could've been tied to rule number two. Levi scuffled after his pausing memories of Grim and thought about how dirty it was when he arrived here. Levi felt disgusted to even step inside here. However, after weeks went by and leaving Grim alone, he manage to acquire a few things for his home.

Such as a bed, dresser, rags, cleaning supplies, brooms, a couch, buckets, and things that were also useful to have. Some of those things he had acquired he actually paid for, by helping out some people who needed things done. Other matters, he took them by force, if it required to steal them. He was still in his childhood habit of taking things that didn't belong to him, and since his time with Grim, it only escalated it further. Levi was cleaning up as he swept, moped and fixed up his bed to make it look nice once again. While he was cleaning, he couldn't help but get one thing off his mind. The same thing that was repeatedly on it day in and day out. It was Grim for sure, but it was mostly what he had told him that night as well.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a Titan killed you right now." That sentence echoed in Levi's mind like a broken recorder player. "... a titan?" Levi said within his thoughts. He didn't know what a titan was, or why Grim would even say such a thing to him. Levi grip the rag harder and heard a small tear between the fabric and the cloth. He sighed, as once again he ripped up another one of his rags thinking about Grim. As he sighed and slowly threw it to the side into a hamper he finished buttoning up his shirt and putting his vest back on. He heard a small knock on his door that was somewhat like a beat, as Levi went to slowly open it up. It was a small kid whom look up at him and slowly reached his hand out. Levi went into his house and grab some bread as the kid reached for it.

"Nope. Are there any guards about?"

"..no.."

"You checked the corners?"

"Yes.."

"Alleyways?"

"Yes.."

"Do you have it?"

The kid looked at a serious yet calm Levi, as the kid looked down in his bag to hand Levi what he wanted. Levi reached and took the device he needed to have as he gave the bread to the boy. "Thank you." Levi said towards him and slowly walked away. The boy watched Levi for a moment and then turned around off the porch and left back into the streets. Levi went towards his table and his eyes narrowed down looking at the device he had been given. "So this, this is a radar device huh?" Levi asked himself. "Well, this is exactly what I needed for the rest of my mission." Levi told himself once again. He slowly got up from the table and went over to other things he had the boy deliver. He felt bad in a way that he made a small child get the things he needed, and wish he could do it himself.

However, the boy was smaller than himself, and no one suspected a small defensive-less boy anyways. He had been giving Levi items for awhile now, and things he needed to have. Levi had saved the boy while he was on the streets to begin with, from a couple of thugs who wanted to kill him. Levi took them out with ease, as the boy was scared and confused. Levi at the time didn't want anything, he was too busy focused on Grim, but could never walk past someone who was in danger. The boy rushed over quickly and had followed Levi around for days, without a word. Levi continued to try and push the boy away, but to no avail he never moved. Soon a deal was made that Levi would continued to protect him, and feed him if he got him a few things.

The boy agreed to this bargain and that is how their friendship came to pass. Levi had finished equipping the radar towards a watch, that allowed it to be placed on his wrist. He had daggers, along with small blades that the boy manage to take from guards. Along with some black boots, and a nice outfit that went great with his personality. Levi was always on the break of insanity. He always looked over his shoulders, and trusted no one because there was no one to trust in the underground. You couldn't see the sun, only felt like it was nighttime every single day, and what could be above was the horrible survey corps that took over the place. There was some of them underground, but mostly was called up top when titans came about.

This place was a living hell, and Levi now being 18 years old now he was a man and not a boy any longer. His hair was shorter now, and in a bowl type of hairstyle. He had got it cut, while having the funds for it, and manage to steal a razor as well. His hair was shaved from the sides and the back, and his jet black hair was always in his face and he liked it that way. He slowly touched the blade as he picked it up, holding it with the handle facing out and the blade facing in. He held all his weapons like that, even when he was training with the radiator bandits. Levi had only a few things on his mind, that same sentence that was echoing, Grim and finding artillery to take on Grim and his men. He needed to however find out who was all with Grim now, two years is a long time, and since Grim no doubt that he wasn't still alive it was the perfect time to take him out.

Levi grab all what he needed making sure the blades, daggers and things was hidden and attacked to his waistline. The watch was on his wrist with the radar, and the cloak he wore around his neck was hiding his mouth for when dust couldn't get into it. Levi turned and walked towards his door and opened it up again and closed it behind him immediately. He hadn't been outside for awhile, practically a week and a half, so he tried to relax himself. He saw a couple of people walking like normal, some shops that had been closing for the night, and a group of people chatting and drinking. Nothing unusual at the moment, but as the darkness went deeper so did the crazy come out to play.

Levi thought long and hard about his arrangements, and he needed to make sure he stand unseen. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he wouldn't have a choice if people saw. He always noticed that the guards rode around in these artillery jets machine wear. How they managed to use them with ease and grapple from one section to another. Levi knew he had to have one of those, because he knew that Grim would've had one by now. Living with Grim made it much easier to know how Grim would operate and how he would kill without question, and without mercy. He was more colder than Levi, but for some reason people always assumed Levi to be the coldest. Perhaps, they were right, Levi wasn't necessary hesitant to kill like when he was a boy, more so he lived to see Grim's men die.

Levi manage to move past into the shadows, running down the streets and back alleyways from prying eyes. He didn't want people to see him, as he wanted to stick to the area's that was less traveled. He had reached an area where it was filled with guards, but crates and things were going in and out of the shack. 'That has to be it..' Levi thought. He slowly climbed over the shack and climb into a ledge so he could see closer and scan the area more easily. He manage to see at least around 15 guards, and at least high security that was in and out of the place. This had to be the place where they were carrying the items. No doubt, but for him to get his hands on that, he'd have to think of a plan.


End file.
